Situations are common where members of the public want a bite to eat and drink while they are engaged in other activities. Some such situations are when a person is driving a car, taking a walk, using the telephone, reading, socializing in a room full of people (at a party) etc. In any of these activities, the member of the public often wants to snack “on the run” because he/she hasn't the place or time to spend on more social amenities.
For such occasions, “finger food” is the order of the day—often a couple of handfuls of nuts, crackers, chips or donuts.
These snacks invariably generate a thirst—usually a popular beverage such as a Coke™, pepsi™, Dr. Pepper™. Gatorade™, etc
The beverage industry distributes these beverages in any one of various sized containers—ranging from half pint cans to half gallon sized cartons.
The range of available sizes of containers is consistent with a market that includes small children and overgrown adults and everyone in between.
This is definitely NOT a case where one size beverage container fits all customers.
The market is always receptive to a novel idea such as a convenient way to snack. The “snack” industry has long been aware that novel and interesting packaging leads to increased market share.